starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Medivac dropship
Terran Dominion Umojan Protectorate Kel-Morian Combine Moebius Foundation Raynor's Raiders (2504—) |job= *Troop transport *Medical bayBarba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. |command= |crew= |concattop= }} The medical evacuation dropship, officially designated as the G-226 medical transportBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Armory units (in English). 2010. and called the medivac for short. is a terran aerospace transport that also provides medical support for wounded troops in the battlefield. Overview The medivac is outfitted with a state-of-the-art medical bay (supposedly the most advanced in the Koprulu sector) and triage station that uses auto-sutures and laser scalpels to seal wounds and repair tissue almost as fast as it’s mangled, though the accuracy and precision of these tools are questioned by marines. Soldiers are administered pain suppressants, growth stimulators,nanomachines, and pain suppressants to keep them in the field. The machines also bond with damaged tissue, exponentially boosting its natural regenerative properties.2014-09-11, Medivac Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-09-12 Based on the Quantradyne dropship, the medivac is larger and heavier than its predecessor, due to the medical bay and triage station in the rear of the ship, as well as the array of stabilizers and gyroscopes housed in the airframe that maintain the vessel’s level and orientation despite heavy cargo. This ship is also designed to ferry personnel and vehicles, including the massive thor, to and from combat zones with minimal fuss. Despite the increases in size and weight, the medivac is actually faster than the old Quantradyne. A support ship,2014-09-25, The Science Corner –The Threat Continues. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-09-27 the medivac retains the Quantradyne's rotatable engines, but unlike its predecessor, its boarding/departure ramp is at the front rather than the rear.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Fire and Fury. (in English). 2010. Heavy medivac losses led engineering crews to perform unsanctioned upgrades to increase engine output, namely adding injectors that pump oxygen-rich fuel into the exhaust stream. The first attempts, while successful at getting medivacs out of fire zones, resulted in heavy stress-induced damage to the turbines and, in rare cases, to the ship’s airframe. When questioned, neither the engineering crews nor soldiers revealed who was responsible for the changes. Dominion officers determined that it was cheaper to upgrade their whole medivac fleet than to discipline an entire troop company. The ship is also equipped with a gravity tube for rapid loading and unloading of single units. History The medivac concept was first introduced as an improvised solution by the Terran Dominion's 19th Marine Division. The unit was operating in the acid storms of Thalon VII, and modifying a Quantradyne dropship to allow for remote control increased the combat life of medics by decaminutes. The official adoption of medivacs was carried out by the Dominion Armed Forces. A Dominion post- analysis found a startling thirty-seven percent of field-deployed troops became casualties requiring evacuation to the rear. In light of these findings, Emperor Arcturus Mengsk personally ordered Quantradynes redesigned to produce the medivac transport. The redesigned dropship served as a forward triage station and kept units in the field longer, regardless of injury.Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2010-07-24. Medivac. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. However, the medivac is very expensive to deploy,Exam Personality=Medic, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2010-06-19 and the deployment cost of a medivac is equivalent to the expenditure of a small colony town. Because of this, the Dominion still trains traditional field medics. As part of the redesign, expedient deployment of vehicles and personnel (especially under fire) became a top priority in the dropship redesign. Due to budget constraints, Dominion engineers settled on a single gravity tube that reduced loading and unloading speeds to one tenth of a second, but could only deploy soldiers or machines individually. The tube was developed by Bellerephon, while Procyon Industries won the contract to provide the G-226's laser scalpels and auto-sutures by being the lowest bidder. By the Second Great War, a healing AI had been developed for the medivac, allowing it to acquire and heal two targets simultaneously.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Armory upgrades (in English). 2010. The success of the medivac design caused the Umojan Protectorate and Kel-Morian Combine to adopt them as well. When the zerg attacked the main resarch campus of the Moebius Foundation on Tyrador VIII, Doctor Emil Narud gave Commander Jim Raynor control of their medivacs so that he could use them to transport his men around the city and avoid most of the zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Moebius Factor (in English). 2010-07-27. Game Unit StarCraft II Terran Dominion Moebius Foundation Raynor's Raiders |campname= |baseunit= |role= *Tactical insertion *Airborne assault *Medical evacuation |useguns= |usearmor= |energy=200 (init. 50) |engyregen=0.5625 |timedlife= |size= |type= *Air *Mechanical |armortype=Armored |transcapacity=8 |transsize= |sight=11 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=100 |energycost= |costgas=100 |supply=2 |campcost= |time=42 |produced=Starport |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey=D |speed=2.5 |accel=2.25 |lataccel=0 |decel=0 |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision=0.75 |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=150 |hpregen= |armor=1 |gun1name= |gun1strength= |gun1attacks= |gun1ground= |gun1air= |gun1cool= |gun1range= |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=600 |makescore=300 |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Medivacs appear in StarCraft II, dropping units quickly one at a time.David Kim, Yeon-ho Lee, Dustin Browder, Robert Simpson. 2009-10-21. Battle Report 4. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-10-21. There is a delay between every dropped unit.1) Reapers are much faster for raiding. In dropping units (like Marines), there is a 1 second delay between each unit that is dropped. In that 8 seconds, to drop all 8 Marines, you can do a lot of damage with Reapers. Karune. 2008-04-07. Medic/Reaper/Medevac Compilation:Cavez/Karune. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-04-07.Loading is instant, but unloading has a delay between units. Will bring up the suggestion, but do note that the rate in unloading is already quite fast, and mass drops do usually include several dropships at the same time. Karune. 2008-11-05. dropship loading question. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-11-05. Transports have a drop animation which doesn't affect gameplay, although it will be more vulnerable as it will not automatically move away if attacked.it was mentioned that units drop one-by-one with a small delay (few seconds) between each other, but load almost instantly. this probably applies to all races. as for the animation, i guess it's still in and mostly for the looks, it probably doesn't really slow down the drop and apparently doesn't exist for other races. This is correct. There is an animation for the drop, but it is visual, and should not affect gameplay, though all transports are still considered more vulnerable while dropping, as they will not automatically move away while attacked. Karune, Kain175. Blues: question about Dropship landing. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2009-06-30. The medivac dropship picks units up extremely quickly, fast enough to enable units to dodge stalker attacks. Against the zerg, medivacs work well with marauders as part of a "commando force."2009-06-29, Jonathan Ross, Destructoid interview: StarCraft II's Dustin Browder. Destructoid. Accessed on 2009-07-29 The medivac dropship can transport a thor. The thor transforms into a cube and hangs underneath. This fills up the entire capacity of the dropship. Abilities Upgrades Wings of Liberty Heart of the Swarm Legacy of the Void In Legacy of the Void, the medivac loses its energy upgrade. However, a new upgrade is available that reduces its unit drop time to 0.5 seconds. Wings of Liberty Campaign Medivac dropships are unlocked by playing "The Moebius Factor" mission, available after Doctor Emil Narud gives Commander Jim Raynor control control of the Moebius Foundation medivacs. When using medivacs, their usage should be weighed against the hercules dropship. The hercules can carry as many troops as four medivacs for a bit more than the cost of two, and is much more durable, but the medivac has a major advantage in its ability to use a reactor to build two at a time, and builds in just over half the time of the hercules. If the player needs to transport small strike teams, the medivac is preferable, but when dealing with larger armies, the hercules is preferable. The need for healing is a moot point if the player goes with an all mechanical force, in which case the hercules is universally superior to the medivac. Quotations :See: StarCraft II Medivac Dropship Quotations Strategies Medivac dropships make great support to s, especially those bolstered by M98 ballistic alloy combat shields, which enables them to survive a hit from a high damage unit, after which they can be quickly healed.Yup, the Marines still have upgradable shields, making a huge difference late game against more high damage units. As long as those Marines can survive that initial hit, the Medivac Dropships does an awesome job of bringing them back to full health in no time. Karune. 2008-09-16. What happened with the marines and shields? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-16. Development The medivac dropship was designed to replace medics. Medics could not keep up with reapers, which discouraged the latter's use in favor of the medic/marine combination. The medivac dropship allowed for more flexibility.2008-24-06, Fansite Q & A With Dustin Browder, p3. StarCraft Wire. Accessed on 2008-24-06 The medivac had two upgrades that are not present in the final version of the StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty campaign but are available in the map editor; Expanded Hull and Auxiliary Med-Bots. The two upgrades increased the cargo space of the medivac and healing rate respectively.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 Heart of the Swarm Development *Caduceus Reactor at tech lab, which reduces healing cost.Spyrian. 2013-01-09. Beta Balance Update #11 – January 9, 2013. Heart of the Swarm Beta Discussion Accessed 2013-01-10.Kaivax. 2012-12-05. Beta Balance Update #8 – December 5, 2012. Heart of the Swarm Beta Discussion Accessed 2012-12-05. The enhanced healing beam will change color.Spyrian. 2012-12-12. Beta Balance Update #9 – December 12, 2012. Heart of the Swarm Beta Discussion Accessed 2012-12-12. A fusion core is required for the upgrade.Spyrian. 2012-12-18. Beta Balance Update #10 – December 18, 2012. Heart of the Swarm Beta Discussion Accessed 2012-12-19. The upgrade was later reverted to the Wings of Liberty version via the January 9, 2013 balance update. Heroes of the Storm The medivac appears in Heroes of the Storm, as a transport summoned by Rosa Morales.2015-08-22, Gamescom 2015 : The medic will join the Nexus !. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-08-22 Known Medivacs *''KTO 08'' Known Pilots *Maria Thalasses References Category:Terran starship classes Category:Terran dropships Category:Transports Category:Heroes of the Storm